Take Care of Yourself
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: New kid in school Dean tries to protect exchange student Rory from the hockey team's bullying and finds a crush, but finds his true love. Rory/OC. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: This is probably my first non-slash story in a long while. I wanted someone to stand up for Rory through almost the whole _**Pot o' Gold**_ episode. I know Finn did towards the end, but still; so here's a Rory/Dean (in short, me) bromance, as much as I'd love a romance with Damian. And yes, the story will put events out of order.

* * *

><p>My name is Dean, Dean Lance Easton; I'm 15 years old and the new kid at William McKinley High School. My mom just moved us (her, me, and my sister, Julianne) here from Pittsburgh. The first thing I learned about this school was that the hockey team consists of a bunch of mulleted douchebags. I saw one knock a cell phone from the hand of a boy in a green shirt. I picked up the phone and handed it to the boy, who looked like he was about to cry.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied; he had a really thick Irish accent.

"I'm Dean, I'm new here," I extended my hand to the boy, only to get thrown against a locker by one of the hockey guys, who high-fived his buddy as he walked away.

"Faggot," the guy called back. I got up off the floor, brushed myself off, and pushed a lock of hair from my eyes.

"Hey, meatstick," I called.

"What'd you say to me?" the guy turned and glared at me.

"You as deaf as you are dumb?" I retorted.

The guy sauntered back over; I heard a sharp intake of breath from many of the surrounding students. He grabbed my collar and pinned me to a locker; I never took my eyes off him.

"Say that again," he said, tightening his grip.

"I didn't say anything," I just looked back at him.

"That's what I thought," the guy shoved me and turned, but not before I pushed him back. Two of his thugs grabbed me and hauled me into the locker room as I saw the guy shove the Irish boy and walk towards me; he was wearing a sadistic grin.

"So you're new here?" the guy smirked and slapped me lightly across the face. I just nodded, glaring daggers at him. "Then you don't know who runs this school," he grabbed my hair and pinned me against the wall. "It's time for your first lesson." The guy raised his fist and readied to punch me when I saw a really tall boy and one in a wheelchair watching me.

"Leave him alone," the tall boy said.

"Shut up, Frankenteen, and go back to your faggy Glee club," the guy snapped.

"Kick his ass, Rick," a thug snickered.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here?" a voice boomed. I saw a tall, muscular woman enter the room; the guy named Rick let go of me and walked out, his two thugs in tow.

"I'm watching you, Nelson!" the woman called.

"Thanks, all of you," I said, keeping my eyes down.

"Hudson, Abrams, make sure the kid gets to class," the woman said and she left.

"I'm Finn, this is Artie," the tall boy introduced himself and motioned to the boy in the wheelchair.

"I'm Dean," I said, walking between them, holding my left arm, which had been slammed against the wall. "You guys in the Glee club?" I asked. Finn nodded and walked faster, I looked up to see a brown-haired girl at the end of the hall.

"That's Rachel, his girlfriend," Artie explained.

"Can I audition for the Glee club?" I looked down at Artie hopefully. I was always in the school musicals back in Pittsburg.

"Yeah, come on," Artie rolled in front of me. I kept a wary eye out for the hockey jerks.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into what seemed to be the choir room, where I saw a bunch of other people already sitting down. I saw Finn and the Rachel girl, and that Irish boy from earlier. Finn gave me a small smile as I walked towards the curly-haired man who looked like a teacher.

"Hi, I'm Dean Easton, and I'd like to audition for the Glee club," I said, biting my lip.

"Well, Dean, I'm Mr. Schuester and you are very welcome to audition," the man said.

"Okay," I bit back a smile. I opened my bookbag and pulled out my uPod, turning it to the karaoke instrumental of one of my personal favorites.

"_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_ Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_ I see the passion in your eyes_

_ Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

_ 'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_ You tell me this was love_

_ It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_ But somehow it's enough_

_ And now we're standing face to face_

_ Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_ Just when I thought a chance had passed_

_ You go and save the best for last_

"_All of the nights you came to me_

_ And some silly girl had set you free_

_ You wondered how you'd make it through_

_ I wondered what was wrong with you_

_ 'Cause how could you give your love to someone else?_

_ And share your dreams with me?_

_ Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_ Is the one thing you can't see_

_ But now we're standing face to face_

_ Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_ Just when I thought a chance had passed_

_ You go and save the best for last_."

As I finished, the whole room cheered. I just grinned; I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live.

"Dean Easton, welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schuester said and everyone cheered again. I bowed and felt as if nothing could possibly destroy this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

As I left my first Glee club meeting, I saw the Irish boy sorting through Lucky Charms in an empty classroom. I walked in and sat down across from him.

"Hey, me again," I smiled.

"I'm Rory Flanagan, by the way. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier," the boy extended his hand and, noticing there was no puckhead to throw me against a locker, I shook it.

"I'm sorry I have to ask, but what are you doing?" I picked up a marshmallow shaped like a four-leaf clover.

"I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland and I'm living with Brittany S. Pierce, you know the tall blonde girl in Glee club," he explained. I nodded, waiting for the reason for the sorting of cereal. "Anyway, she thinks I'm a leprechaun and she said she'd let me into her 'pot of gold' if I granted her three wishes."

"Well, as outrageous as that sounds, it kinda makes sense," I remarked. "What's her 'pot of gold'?" I asked.

"I'm still a virgin, you see," Rory said with a small blush.

"Oh that." I should've figured. "Well, I'll help you. What's her first wish?"

"An all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms," he replied.

I smiled and helped Rory pull the marshmallows from the pile.

I bid Rory farewell about 20 minutes later and walked off to PE when I was yanked into the boys' bathroom and held up against the wall.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, new kid," Nelson smirked.

"What's your deal?" I snapped, struggling against his goons.

"You made me look an ass in front of the whole school, and for that, you have to pay," he said, with a nasty grin.

"Oh please, you don't need any help to do that," I retorted. I was then punched in the stomach and pulled back up.

"You want some more, fag?" Nelson asked as he pulled his fist back to punch me in the face.

"Please don't hit me in the face," I broke my own code of bravery and cowered. Nelson lowered his fist and laughed.

"You're such a fucking pussy, thinking you're so tough, but you're just a little bitch, just like everyone else," Nelson turned to leave and his goons followed, this time I slumped against the wall and slid down. I simply sat there for God knows how long before I saw a boy from Glee club walk in.

"Hey, Dean," the boy said. He had the most amazing hazel eyes and curly black hair. "You were great this morning."

"Thanks," I sniffed.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"I don't know, hockey jerks just left me here," I said.

"Oh my God, you're that kid who stood up to Rick the Stick," the boy said, cracking into a grin.

"That's a pretty gay nickname," I muttered and the boy laughed; he held out his hand and helped me up.

"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson," the boy introduced himself. "It's nice to have some more new people in Glee club."

"I'm an actor-slash-singer-slash-aspiring writer," I explained. "I was in all the musicals at my old school; I was Edna in _Hairspray_, the Phantom in _The Phantom of the Opera_, and my last role was Angel in _Rent_."

"That's pretty impressive, how old are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm 15, turning 16 in a few months," I replied.

"We're doing _West Side Story_ here next week, and I play Tony," Blaine said.

"Oh my God, I love that musical. I was in that too, I played Anita, because I'm good with cross-dressing and accents. I make a pretty convincing girl," I smiled, happy to share my interests with someone at this damn school.

"Well, we already assigned all the parts, but you can be a Jet or a Shark. It may not be the spotlight, but it's something," Blaine shrugged.

"I'll do it," I smiled and walked with Blaine to his next class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Aw, Dean's making friends and he has a thing for Blaine, of course, this may drive a wedge into the Klaine relationship, but only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

As I traveled to the afterschool Glee meeting, I saw Rory being tormented by Nelson and his goons. _Shit, not again_, I thought as I ran over and pulled Nelson's hand from Rory's shirt.

"What does it take for you fucking puckheads not to harass someone?" I demanded.

"Shut up, fag," one of the jocks grabbed me and tried to shove me out of the way, but I jerked away and pushed him back.

"Don't you dare touch me," I hissed.

"Well, well, if it ain't the cowardly homo," Nelson snickered. "Here to save Leprechaun Boy?"

"Yeah, I am. By the way, I'm not a coward, I'm just really protective of my face," I replied, giving Nelson a dirty look.

"Get lost, homo, and I won't break your precious face. I'll just break Pixie Boy's instead," Nelson said, raising a fist and turning back to Rory, who flinched.

"For a kid who can't stand up for himself, I'm willing to risk it." I grabbed Nelson's shoulder and yanked him away from Rory, who looked really grateful.

"You don't know who you're messing with, do you, kid?" one of Nelson's cronies asked.

"Bitch, please, does it look like I care?" I retorted, waving a hand in front of my face. "Let your lord and master face me himself. Besides, don't you two twits have anything better to do than tag after Achy Breaky Mullet?"

"Nick, I got this," Nelson cocked his head to move his goon away from me. I saw Rory take off towards the choir room.

"Oh, now you can face me, how does it feel to be able to fight for yourself?" I mocked. Nelson simply grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against a locker.

"You are way past due for an old-fashioned beating, kid." Nelson stuck his face in mine and I tried to fight off the stench of his taco-laced breath. "But you see, kid, I got plans for you and now ain't the time for them. You'd just better watch your back." With that last sentence, he slammed me against the wall again and walked away.

"Dean, are you okay?" I saw Rory, Finn, Artie, Blaine, and three other boys hurry towards me the moment Nelson and his thugs turned the corner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just those fucking jocks," I said, dusting myself off. Rory and one of the other boys helped me up. The other three boys I saw earlier in Glee club, one was a little taller than me and had perfectly moussed brown hair, another was a black-haired Asian, and the one who assisted Rory in helping me up had a Mohawk.

"This is Kurt, Mike, and Puck," Artie introduced me to the other boys. I gave them a small wave.

"Come on, guys, let's get back to Glee. Mr. Schue probably thinks we got into a scrap with the hockey team," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand, which I noticed when Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. A spark of jealousy hit me then.

I got up and followed the others back to the choir room. I stopped Rory on the way there.

"Hey, Rory, man, thanks for getting the other guys," I said.

"It's no problem, Dean. You're my friend and that's what friends do, right?" he looked hopefully at me.

"Yeah, buddy, that's what friends do," I smiled, patted him on the back and walked back to Glee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: So my whole story setup on the Glee kids being bullied is pretty much based on my own junior high/high school experiences, which were a lot. And Dean's bravery and sassiness, that's me right there.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: I decided the "bromance" story can be put on hold and that Rory will be bi so I can put him and Dean together. Slash fiction is like the one thing I'm really good at, so get ready.

* * *

><p>The first place I went after Glee club was to the bathroom. I haven't been all day and it was killing me. I was on the lookout for Nelson and his thugs the whole time. As soon as Mr. Schue released us, I saw Rory wink at me and leave. I smiled in return; he was cute, in that dorky, shy kinda way, but I know he likes Brittany, so I didn't really pursue that. The one thing that was driving me crazy though was Blaine, sweet, handsome, curly-haired Blaine; when I saw him take that boy Kurt's hand, I felt that same pang of jealousy like when I saw my ex, Eric, with his new boyfriend, like two days after he broke up with me, the reasons of which still remain unknown to me.<p>

I simply kept walking to my car when I saw Nelson and his goons picking on some other kid I didn't recognize, this one about my height with long brownish-red hair hanging in his eyes and he looked high or something. _Don't these guys have anything better to do?_ I thought as I ran to protect the kid. You might think I'm crazy for being so overprotective, thing is, I've been bullied so many times I never want to see anyone else get bullied, whether by simple assholes or typical jocks.

"How many times do I have to pull you off someone, Nelson?" I said, walking over and pulling the poor kid from Nelson's grip.

"This is really none of your business, faggot," Nelson snarled. "Your precious face ain't gonna be together if you keep this shit up."

"Shut up and leave the kid alone," I said, pushing the kid in the other direction. He took off and left me to Nelson and his two thugs. "What kind of shit have you been through to push people around like this? Your daddy beat you? Raped at a young age? Don't tell me, divorced parents? I've heard it all before."

Nelson grabbed me by the neck and held me up against the brick wall. "You don't know shit, you fucking flamer. Keep your fucking nose out of people's business and I won't have to break it, got it?"

"Oh my God, I know why you're such a douchebag," I whispered so only he could hear me. "You're gay, in denial, and you take it out on the guys who can be open about it, like me. That is so it." I smiled nastily when I saw Nelson's face flush.

"Guys, go. I'll take care of the homo," Nelson ordered and his goons walked away.

"So am I right or am I right?" I asked as Nelson released my neck.

"I can't tell anyone, kid, please don't out me," Nelson looked really depressed. "My dad will kill me. Just last week, he said he'd disown me if I turned out to be gay. Look, kid, I'm really sorry about the bullying. Ain't no other way I can express it…and I'm not joining the Glee club," he added that last bit in a rush.

"Well, I won't tell, but you gotta stop, dude," I said. "Let's start over. I'm Dean Easton, I'm new, and I don't take shit from no one."

"I'm Rick, Rick Nelson," the guy looked as if he would rather be somewhere else.

"Pleasure," I shook his hand. "Can I ask you something, Rick?"

"Shoot," he mumbled, leaning back against the brick wall.

"What did I do that made you target me in the first place?" I asked.

"I saw you and I thought 'that kid is so gay and he's not afraid to show it', I'm really insecure. Oh my God, I can't believe I just admitted that," Rick muttered.

"Well, you see, Rick, I got so much crap in the past that I never, ever want to see anyone getting bullied. Even if it means I'm risking my own life, at least I know that one more person won't commit suicide," I explained.

"That's a really cool way to see it, Dean." I could've sworn Rick just smiled.

"I have disturbing views of the world, but that's just me," I shrugged. "I think you'd better get back to your friends before they think you'd killed me or something. We'll talk again, okay?"

Rick nodded and jogged off after his friends. I felt a lot better. _Poor guy_, I thought, _he's such a douchebag but he's just a bitch, just like me, but worse._ Well, if he tells anyone about this, I'll out his ass faster than Miley rocked that ice cream truck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2**_: Yes, I gave Rick the Stick the Karofsky treatment only because I couldn't think of any other way to handle the situation, but you gotta admit, it's better than being kissed against your will.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: Hope y'all like the story so far, and like I said in Chapter 5's author's note, this is slash now. I got bored of Dean not hitting on someone, 'cause Dean's me and I hit on everybody.

* * *

><p>I walked back to my car after my little conversation with Rick; I was in a good mood, which then exploded when I saw Blaine and Kurt kissing at an SUV across from me. That pang of jealousy from earlier pressured me to do something about it, but I liked Blaine too much to fuck up his relationship. I think I'll go see what Rory's doing instead. Maybe he'll let me kiss him; he's got that awkward innocence to him, I mean, that's why I'm attracted to him. As long as he hasn't already gotten Brittany, it's good. I got in the car and drove around looking for the boy, when I saw him, standing at a corner. I pulled up to him.<p>

"Hey, Rory," I called as I rolled down my window.

"Oh, hi, Dean," he smiled. I loved looking at his pearly white teeth and that smile. I fought the urge to just grab him and yank him into the car.

"You need a ride, buddy?" I asked, opening the passenger door.

"Sure," he got in and accidentally dropped his backpack in the gutter, where it rushed towards the sewer, but I got out in time and grabbed it just before it hit the sewer hole.

"Got it," I exclaimed, holding the backpack up in triumph. Rory lit up when I handed him his bag when I got back in the car.

"Thanks, Dean, I never would've gotten it," he said shyly.

"Anytime, dude; besides, you've seen that I've stood up for you twice today," I pointed out.

"Why did you stand up for me though, out of anyone there?" Rory asked, looking at me as I started the car.

"Well, I stand up for all the kids who can't fight back," I explained. "You see, Rory, I've dealt with a lot of jerks in the past, so I know exactly how it feels when you feel singled out. I made myself a promise: I will always stand up for those who need it." Oy, now I just feel tired, especially from all the slamming I got today.

It was silent in the car up until I felt something on my hand; I looked down to see Rory's hand on mine. I looked over at him; he blushed and looked away. I took his hand and kissed it; when I did, I heard a small giggle from Rory, which was so adorable. I grinned and put the car in park in my driveway. Rory turned to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he whispered and kissed me on the lips. _Damn_, I thought, _and I thought I'd be making the moves._

"I thought you had a thing for Brittany," I said when he let up.

"She doesn't believe I'm a leprechaun anymore. And that girl, Santana, she just said I should do the school a favor and disappear." His face fell when he said that last part.

"Hey, Rory, I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay, don't listen to anyone but your heart. Stay here, please, for you, for me. Fuck it, I really like you." I really meant it. We got out of the car and I took him to my front door. Thank Gaga no one else was home.

I got down on one knee and took Rory's hand. "Rory Flanagan, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed and bent down next to me. "Of course I will, Dean. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much. I'll make you a promise right now, buddy. No one, and I mean no one, will ever harass you again. If they do, so help me Gaga, I will go all banzai on their asses." We kissed to seal the deal.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up a few hours later; I rose and looked to my right, to see Rory snoring softly. I gently stroked his brown hair from his eyes; he twitched as I took my hand away. He's even cuter when he's asleep.

"Mmm, Dean," he muttered in his sleep and I smiled. I then heard the front door close and a voice curse. It was a voice I'd hoped to never hear again, my 19-year-old brother, Neil. Neil disappeared a year ago after breaking out of rehab, of which he was in for drug addiction. Mom kicked him out, but he'd promised that he'd be back. I've been dreading the day he did.

"Anyone home?" he yelled. Rory jerked awake, mumbling. I spun around and put a finger to my lips.

"Rory, don't make a sound," I said softly. He nodded and slid back under the covers. I put on a shirt and slipped out my door and walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Neil was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Hi, Neil," I said casually. He turned and gave me his infamous lopsided smile.

"Hey, Dean, how the hell are ya?" Neil got me in a headlock; he knows I hate being touched. "Where's Mom?"

I broke free of his hold and rubbed my neck. "She's working the night shift," I explained.

"Still doing burlesque?" he asked.

"No, she's bartending now," I replied.

"Well, at least she's working," he shrugged as he found a soda and popped it open.

I nodded; I was worried about Rory, hoping Neil wouldn't find him. Neil was the first person I came out and I ended up regretting it; he told everyone. The day after I told him, I was beaten up at school. When I came home, Mom acted as if nothing happened. She revealed later that she already knew. I became an outcast, being the only openly gay kid in school. All the torment I endured made me the no-nonsense cynic I am today.

"You still gay?" Neil asked, taking a cigarette from his shirt pocket.

"Yeah, and?" I leaned against the counter, ready for the spiel of taunts.

"Have you ever been with a girl, Dean?" he asked; smoke billowing from his mouth.

"No and I honestly don't care to," I replied, waving the smoke from my face.

"You should try it, it's awesome. I was with a girl yesterday, she had the nicest tits I ever did see," Neil said and I rolled my eyes. He's an attention whore, so if I don't give him his share of the "spotlight", he'll hit me like he usually does.

"Dean?" I heard Rory in the hall; I turned to see him fully clothed and his backpack on.

"Hey, buddy, you want a ride?" I asked, trying to escape Neil.

"Hey, Dean, is this your boyfriend?" Neil teased; I saw Rory blush.

"In fact, Neil," I was feeling a little righteous, "he is. Rory, honey, this is my brother, Neil. Neil, this is Rory, my boyfriend." The two shook hands, I was surprised; typically Neil would be spouting out some inane gay joke.

"Come on, Rory, let's get you home," I said, taking Rory's hand and leading him out the door.

"Your brother seems nice," he remarked as we walked to my car.

"You don't know what he's really like," I muttered.

As I pulled up in front of Rory's apartment complex, he unbuckled, turned, and kissed me. I returned the kiss gently.

"I love you, Dean Easton," he whispered.

"I love you too, Rory Flanagan," I whispered back. We came apart from the kiss and he got out of the car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" I called. He nodded and went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I drove to Rory's to pick him up; he was already waiting on the curb. I saw a tall brunette woman waving to us from a window; I figured she was his mom and I waved back.

"Yeah, that's my mom," Rory clarified when he climbed in.

"She knows about us?" I asked and he nodded.

I drove us to school, where I saw a bunch of hockey players throwing a brown-haired kid into the dumpster; I noted that Rick was not among them as I jumped out of the car to rescue the kid.

"You don't have to do this," the kid said from inside the dumpster. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place a face. I opened the lid and saw Kurt from Glee club. I offered my hand; he took it and climbed out. Rory had grabbed our stuff and ran over to help.

"Hey, Kurt," Rory said as Kurt dusted himself off.

"Rory," Kurt acknowledged him before picking up his bookbag and walking into school with his head down.

"Poor guy," I remarked as I took Rory's hand and walked towards the school.

"I have something to say." Rory stood up during Glee club and walked to the front of the group. "I thought America was like Ireland, where a lot of people accept you for who you are; apparently, that's not true, but only one person in this school has made me feel accepted since I arrived. Dean," I looked up at the sound of my name, "I love you." I smiled, my eyes filling up with tears; he was outing himself and proclaiming his love for me at the same time, which no one has ever done for me before.

"_You know I can't smile without you_

_ I can't smile without you_

_ I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_ I'm findin' it hard to do anything_

_ You see, I feel sad when you're sad_

_ I feel glad when you're glad_

_ If you only knew what I'm going through_

_ I just can't smile without you_

"_You came along_

_ Just like a song_

_ And brightened my day_

_ Who'd have believed that you're part of a dream?_

_ Now it all seems like there is a way_

_ And now you know that I can't smile without you_

_ I can't smile without you_

_ I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_ I'm findin' it hard to do anything_

_ You see, I feel sad when you're sad_

_ I feel glad when you're glad_

_ If you only knew what I'm going through_

_ I just can't smile_

"_Now some people say_

_ Happiness takes so very long to find_

_ Well, I'm findin' it hard leaving your love behind_

_ See; and I can't smile without you_

_ I can't smile without you_

_ I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_ I'm findin' it hard to do anything_

_ I feel glad when you're glad_

_ I feel sad when you're sad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_ I just can't smile without you_."

Rory sang beautifully; he took my hand and kissed me, to everyone's whoops.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The song may be sappy as hell, but it's good for a moment like this.


	9. Chapter 9

As Rory and I walked together to lunch, I saw Rick holding a kid up against a locker. Sighing, I walked over and tapped Rick on the shoulder.

"Do you remember our deal, Rick?" I asked, loud enough for only him to hear.

"The kid pushed me," he tried to defend himself; the kid shook his head.

"As fun as it would be to believe you, it's not working." I took the back of Rick's mullet with one hand and pulled him down to my eye level, which made him release the kid, who took off once released. "Listen, I thought I made it clear. No more bullying or I out your sorry ass."

"Dean, don't," Rick begged, trying to make me release his hair.

"This is your last chance, Rick. If I see even the slightest implication of you bullying someone, I will have your homosexuality on Tweeter in a fucking heartbeat. I didn't tell you the first time, but I recorded the whole thing." I pulled out my phone and started playing the confession: "I can't tell anyone, kid, please don't out me." Rick's face turned from fear to absolute petrification as the recording ended.

"I thought you had a soul, if you did, you wouldn't do this," Rick said.

"You thought wrong, buddy. I can be a real bitch when it comes down to it." I slipped the phone into my back pocket and released Rick's mullet. He stumbled backwards, rubbing his scalp. "Just remember; you have one more chance." I turned on my heel and walked away. I heard him moan and hit his head against the wall as I left.

"Something wrong, Dean?" a voice asked during Biology. I looked up to see Blaine giving me a small smile.

"I'm fine, thanks, Blaine," I smiled. When Rory sang to me earlier, I realized I truly am in love with him, and just about all my feelings for Blaine had disappeared. But now I felt guilty because I had used Rory as a backup since I couldn't have Blaine. I stood up and left the room then, searching for Rory.

I found him in the west wing bathroom, washing his hands.

"Rory, I have to tell you something," I said, trying to keep myself from crying.

"What is it?" Rory looked scared as if I was going to break up with him.

"I did something so awful and I'm really sorry." I hugged him; he hugged me back but looked at me confused. I took a deep breath and explained, "Rory, the day I came to you and kissed you were because I had a thing for Blaine, but he was already taken. But now I've fallen completely in love with you and you only. I feel like such a douchebag, I'm so sorry." I broke down and Rory held me while stroking my hair back. I looked up at him; his face was stricken. I kissed him, but he pushed me away.

"Dean, I thought you really cared about me from the first time you stood up for me," Rory said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"I do care about you," I tried to explain but Rory put a finger to my lips.

"I have to go, Dean. Maybe I'll find someone true at another school." He glared at me and left the bathroom. I slumped against the wall and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

I was still sad when I walked into Glee club that afternoon. I looked over at Rory; he was talking to Finn and Rachel, who looked sympathetic. I bet he was telling them how big a jerk I am. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and leaned back.

"Are you okay, Dean?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Blaine looking at me with a frown.

"No, I'm not. I love Rory so fucking much and I screwed it up," I explained. "I used him and I feel so guilty it hurts to even look at him."

"Come outside, we'll talk, okay?" Blaine stood up and walked towards the door; I got up and followed him. Kurt was just outside the door when Blaine motioned for him to follow.

I sat outside on the bleachers with Kurt and Blaine and explained how this whole thing came to be.

"I had feelings for him from the moment I saw him, looking so dejected and terrorized. I didn't admit this to anyone, but I actually saw someone else getting bullied at the other end of the hallway, but I didn't do anything because I was already picking up Rory's phone and telling off the hockey jerk that did it." I buried my head in my hands and Blaine patted my shoulder.

"Dean, it's okay; it's obvious you meant well, but you just couldn't get over how handsome I am," Blaine joked. I stifled a laugh as Kurt smacked Blaine on the shoulder.

"You're not helping, Blaine," Kurt exclaimed. "Dean's in love with Rory, you were just a distraction from that. Don't get all high and mighty about it."

"He's helping, Kurt; you're both helping me through this, so thank you," I sniffled. "But I think I should just leave McKinley. I gotta go in there and sing one last song. It seems to be the only way anything gets done in there. Come on, guys, let's go." Kurt and Blaine tried to talk me out of it as we walked in.

When Kurt, Blaine, and I walked back into the choir room, all eyes were on me and they looked like their eyes would just shred me to pieces. Kurt and Blaine slipped away and sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just thought I should sing one last song before I leave for good. It's obvious I don't belong here at McKinley, so that's why I'm transferring to Carmel," I explained, trying to keep tears back. Everyone started complaining on that last word.

"Dude, you can't transfer there," Finn said. "Their Glee club is so uptight."

"They'll turn you into a soulless automaton," Rachel said.

"I can't stay when the only people who've accepted me are against me. I'm sorry, Rory, for being a giant jackass. And I'm sorry to everyone else who I thank for being my friend, but I have to go. I want you all to remember me in a good way, with this song.

"_I didn't make forever_

_ I've got to my separate way_

_ And now I'm standing here helpless_

_ Looking for something to say_

_ I've been with you a short time_

_ I never thought it would end_

_ I was always so close to you all_

_ You were always my friend_

"_And it's hard to say goodbye, my love_

_ It's hard to see you cry, my love_

_ Hard to open up that door_

_ When you're not sure what you're going for_

"_I didn't want this to happen_

_ But you shouldn't feel sad_

_ We had a good life together_

_ Just remember all the times we had_

_ You know I'll always love you_

_ Know I'll always care_

_ And no matter how far I may go_

_ In my heart, you'll always be there_

"_And it's hard to say goodbye, my love_

_ It's hard to see you cry, my love_

_ Hard to open up that door_

_ When you're not sure what you're going for_

_ But I've gotta grow_

_ I've gotta try_

_ I know it's hard, so hard_

_ We have to say goodbye_

_ But I will always love you_

_ But I will always love you_

_ It's so hard, baby, it's so hard_

_ It's so hard, baby, it's so hard_.

"I have to go. Goodbye, everyone," I said in tears as I walked out the door to my car. Before I left, I saw tears in a lot of people's eyes and I waved.

I saw Rick on my way out of the school. He nodded to me, I nodded back.

"I'm leaving, Rick. So that means I won't out you, your reputation's safe. You can go back to terrorizing random kids. I won't be here to pull you off," I said.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'm going somewhere where I won't cause so much trouble," I replied. "Goodbye, Rick. I wish you luck." I opened my car door, threw my bookbag in, and drove out of McKinley for the last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I started crying myself while writing this chapter. The lyrics to "_Hard to Say Goodbye, My Love_" belong to Henry Krieger and Tom Eyen; I did slightly tweak them.


	11. Chapter 11

I arrived home and told my mom of my plans to transfer schools.

"I thought you were doing so well at McKinley," she said.

"I've caused too much trouble. I can't face them again," I replied. "I fucked up the only chance I'll have with an amazing boy. Hell, I've even resulted to blackmail. I should just leave and never return to McKinley."

"Well, it's your choice, honey," my mom said.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a while," I mumbled as I turned and went to the couch.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I heard someone banging on the front door. I saw a note from my mom that said she went out on another date.<p>

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Dean! Open the door!" An unfamiliar voice yelled back.

"I don't know who you are, so just go away!" I screamed. The door banged open and I screamed, grabbing the taser from underneath the couch. "Stay the fuck back or you'll get 10,000 volts!" I threatened, closing my eyes.

"Dean, open your eyes," the voice ordered. I cautiously opened my eyes to see New Directions standing in my living room.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" I demanded, slumping back on the couch.

"Rory guided us here," Artie explained. In response, I moaned and shoved my face into the pillow.

"Dean?" Rory came to my side and shook me.

"What? I thought you were mad at me," I mumbled.

"I'm not anymore. Kurt and Blaine told me what happened," he replied. "I'm sorry I walked out like that. Please don't transfer. I wanna be with you."

I just broke down and raised my head. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I shouldn't have acted so rashly."

Rory sat down next to me and kissed me. I buried my face in his lap and sobbed. "I love you, Rory. I'm so fucking sorry for what I did to you."

"Dean, it's okay. I'm willing to move past it," he said. "By the way, you got a speaker I can hook up my uPod to?"

"Right over there." I pointed towards the TV.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_ I guess I've already won that_

_ No man is worth the aggravation_

_ That's ancient history, been there, done that_"

New Directions backed him up.

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_

_ He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_ Try to keep it hidden_

_ Honey, we can see right through you_

_ Dude, you can't conceal it_

_ We know how ya feel and_

_ Who you're thinking of_"

Rory continued singing, [New Directions in parentheses]

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_ (You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Oh, oh)_

_ It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

_ I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_ It feels so good when you start out_

_ My head is screaming "Get a grip, guy"_

_ Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_"

(_You keep on denying_

_ Who you are and how you're feeling_

_ Baby, we're not buying_

_ Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_ Face it like a grown-up_

_ When ya gonna own up?_

_ That ya got, got, got it bad_)

"_Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_ (Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love)_

_ This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love_

_ (You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love)_

_ Your way off base, I won't say it_

_ Get off my case, I won't say it_

_ (Dude, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love)_

_ Oh, at least at loud, I won't say I'm in love_

_ (Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la)_"

"I'll say it, I love you, Rory." I grabbed him around the waist and twirled him around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Everyone keeps saying _Glee_ should do some Disney, so there you go.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, I walked back through the front doors of William McKinley High, ready to make everything right. I saw Rick holding up a kid for lunch money. I smirked and walked over.

"Hey, Rick," I said; he jumped and spun around.

"I thought you left," he replied, still holding the kid.

"I decided not to. I figure that you should let that kid go now." I raised my eyebrows as he glared at me and released the kid. "My warning still stands, but this time, I'll be fair: if I see another kid being terrorized by you, you will be the school's newest gay. See you later." I punched him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Mr. Schue, we convinced Dean to come back," I heard Rachel excitedly tell Mr. Schuester as I turned a corner.

"Great job, guys; this gives us the advantage against Vocal Adrenaline. Besides, he's a good kid and we need his presence; Dean gives off a good vibe," Mr. Schue replied.

"Y'all are talking about me?" I entered the choir room to get bombarded with hugs and high-fives. "Oh, I am so glad you guys came over last night. If I had been alone any longer, I could've done something drastic." I kissed Rory as I sat down. "Oh, Rory, baby, can I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" he looked at me.

"Don't give anyone else my address, got it?" My expression turned serious at this and he looked scared; he nodded and I smiled. "Good. Well, everyone, now that I'm back, I have to sing again. My voice hasn't been exercised in over twelve hours." Everyone applauded as I stood up and handed the pianist my sheet music.

"_If I could turn back time_

_ If I could find a way_

_ I'd take back those words that have hurt you_

_ And you'd stay_

_ I don't know why I did the things I did_

_ I don't know why I said the things I said_

_ Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside_

_ Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes_

_ I didn't really mean to hurt you_

_ I didn't want to see you go_

_ Well, I know I made you cry_

"_But, baby, if I could turn back time_

_ If I could find a way_

_ I'd take back those words that hurt you_

_ And you'd stay_

_ If I could reach the stars_

_ I'd give 'em all to you_

_ When you love me, love me; love me like you used to do_

_ If I could turn back time_,"

I sang and bowed.

* * *

><p>During lunch, I noticed Rick trip a kid who ended up with his lunch all over his shirt. I got up from the Glee club table and walked to the office, where no one was occupying. I grabbed the microphone and turned it on.<p>

"Attention, McKinley High students! I have an announcement to make: your beloved hockey team captain Rick "The Stick" Nelson is gay. You want proof? Here's your proof!" I turned on the recording from my phone: "I can't tell anyone, kid, please don't out me. My dad will kill me. Just last week, he said he'd disown me if I turned out to be gay. Look, kid, I'm really sorry about the bullying. Ain't no other way I can express it…and I'm not joining the Glee club." I left the office and walked back to the cafeteria, where everyone was staring at Rick. Kurt nudged me as I sat down.

"Did you just out him?" he asked.

"I warned him. No more bullying and I wouldn't out him. Looks like he didn't listen," I replied.


End file.
